


Jasmine, like the princess

by wayward_detective



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cis girl Liam, F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, cis girl zayn, idk why i wrote this i just did, the boys are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_detective/pseuds/wayward_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has very poor self control for shopping when she is tired and Zayn is Everything Liam Ever Wanted And More™</p><p>Or, alternatively</p><p>An excuse to write odes to Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasmine, like the princess

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't write often, so before anything, i'm sorry this is shit. Also I love Zayn.  
> Maybe I'll write more for this verse because I love girl!ziam but i'm lazy.

Liam sighed when her bedroom door closed behind her, letting the bags fall to the floor. She was barely a month and a half into her 4 years course, and she was already tired and annoyed and needing to get away from it.

She knew that the job she got, at the uni’s gym, was relatively easy (especially if she compared to Niall’s, poor lad came back home every night around 3 a.m. after his shift at the pub) and just perfect for her. But that didn’t stop her from being exhausted after waking up at 5 a.m. for her run, then a three hours lecture, and then a four hours shift answering the phone and scheduling the students meetings with the personal trainers, where she was informed she would have to take Saturday’s afternoon shift because the other girl got the flu.

After leaving work stressed because she would not be able to go home that weekend like she had planned, she decided to walk home so she wouldn’t be snappy at anyone in the house she rented with four other students, knowing that the physical effort would tire her brain out.

And that it did. To the point that, when she passed the store two blocks away from the house and saw a cardboard sign saying “HAIR MOISTURIZER SALE – 75% OFF”, that just sounded like the most brilliant idea she ever heard.

And that’s how Liam found herself in her bedroom, looking dumb folded at the four tubs of 1 liter hair moisturizer each, having absolutely no idea of how she was going to use all that. She could donate three to the local shelter, they were always asking for hygiene products. But at least one she was going to keep, because she wasn’t made of money after all and hers was ending already. Problem was: they were near their expiring date, just a few weeks. No wonder they were so cheap.

It wasn’t like they were some high-brand, so sending them to her sisters would look a lot like she bought them out of impulse, which she actually did but didn’t need to be made fun of for. A couple months ago she could have shared with (her girlfriend? Best friend? Occasional hook up?) Sophia, but that was of not an option anymore. And Niall, Harry and Louis didn’t really need hair moisturizer (at least Niall and Louis didn’t – she was highly suspicious of Harry’s locks but knowing him he probably used some very natural mixture with honey and rain water and amaranth, or whatever).

So that left Zayn. Zayn, the only other girl living in the house, a literal goddess that intimidated Liam to no ends. Not really Liam’s fault: Zayn was beautiful, intelligent, artsy, could sing, speak another language, cook, had all those tattoos  and piercings and her makeup game was offensively strong.

Okay so maybe Liam had a teeny tiny crush on her. And maybe Liam had spent the last month and a half either hiding from Zayn or furiously blushing and stuttering and embarrassing herself. Which led to more hiding. At this point she was sure Zayn thought her to be the biggest nerd on the planet (and Zayn was definitely not allowed into Liam’s room because seeing her posters, memorabilia and comic books collection would not change her image of Liam – only prove it right).

Liam grabbed one of the bottles (and maybe it was the jasmine one because Zayn always used a jasmine lotion, but just maybe; probably not because of that, no; it was, hmm, closer?) , her towels and a change of clothes and headed to the only bathroom with a shower on the house, going straight to it. She really loved hot showers, even more if she could take a long time to wash her hair.

After drying herself on one towel and wrapping the other on her hair, she wore the vest top she had brought along and was pulling up her leggings when the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was a very sweaty Zayn, eyes closed and headphones on, blasting Taylor Swift and passionately singing along to “Welcome to New York”, Liam’s favorite track on the album. Honestly, this was just getting ridiculous.

Zayn opened her eyes and saw Liam there, pants around the knees, massive towel hat nearly falling off for being inclined, Batman printed knickers, and really, Liam just wanted to die right there.

She pulled her leggings up very quickly while Zayn graciously fumbled (or maybe Liam was just that far up her ass) with her headphones, nearly dropping her phone inside the sink.

“Oh, hi! Sorry, I didn’t knew there was anyone else in, you’re usually at your room already when I get home-“ Zayn subtly stopped, like she had mentioned something she didn’t mean to.

Liam felt the awkwardness growing inside of her. So Zayn had noticed Liam tended to avoid her. Just, great. “Oh yeah, hi… I just, I have to study a lot because there are loads of things I have to do for classes and stuff, like, I don’t really get that much time off?” She knew she was rambling but Zayn was so close and wearing a very tight shirt and clearly no bra and _fuck_ , her nipples were pierced too. Okay, alright, Liam can survive knowing this. She will survive knowing this.

Zayn looked a little taken back, but she quickly turned her face into a sweet smile. “So, hmm, you want me to leave so you can finish?”

“No no no, I’m finished! You can use the bathroom, don’t let me bother you anymore.”

She passed Zayn on the doorway, careful not to touch her because she wasn’t sure if she would ever want to stop touching Zayn once she started, but before she could take another step she heard Zayn speak in a very soft voice, almost a bit hurt “You never bother me, Li.”

And fuck if that didn’t turn Liam into a pudding of feelings. Because Zayn sounded like she genuinely thought Liam didn’t like her, and that couldn’t be further from the truth. So Liam decided to take action.

“Hey Zayn, I know this sounds a bit weird, but I accidentally bought 1 liter of hair moisturizer today, and it’s kind of near the expiration date but I don’t want to have to throw it out and the guys don’t really use this kind of stuff, so do you want to help me use it all?”

Zayn had started smiling as soon as Liam started talking, and by the end of Liam’s rushed speech she was grinning and nodding along “Yeah, sure, of course! Which one is it?”

“Huh, it’s the jasmine one.”

She giggled “Really? Such a coincidence. It’s the scent I use the most because it was the only I could name when I was little, because of the princess you know, and I guess I just never lost the habit.”

“I love Aladdin, forever one of my favorite movies”

“Me too! I even got a tiger tattoo because of Rajah, but don’t tell anyone that, especially not Louis.”

Liam laughed at the seriousness in her tone, and Zayn soon followed. She looked so soft and sweet up close, and she was starting to sound like a bit of a dork. What could Liam lose?

“So, I don’t have any assignment or anything to do today, you up to watch Aladdin? We could order take out?” Liam knew she was sounding lame, but Zayn was smiling so big her eyes crinkled and her tongue was pressed against her teeth. It was official: Liam was gone.

“Yeah, I’d love to. I just gotta shower first, I had to walk home today. Choose the food? I just don’t eat pork, okay?”

“Alright.” They were both still smiling when Zayn closed the door and Liam went to the kitchen retrieve their take out menus, going for that Afghan restaurant she remembers Zayn and Harry talking animatedly about.

And by the end of the night, when they’re both pressed against each other on the sofa watching their third movie (Captain America – The Winter Soldier: Zayn turned out to be as nerdy as Liam), Liam can smell the jasmine hair moisturizer on both of them and her smile lasts for days.

 

_Three Weeks Later_

Zayn sighed when the front door closed behind her, letting her backpack fall to the floor. Being home for the weekend was good, but trains were still hell.

In a few seconds her mum and her sisters were already all over her, hugging and kissing and asking how uni was, if there’s anyone she’s seeing, how is it living with four almost strangers, the usual.

After her baba gets home, they have a delicious dinner (and Zayn may know how to cook, but she’s nothing compared to her mum) and then sit around the living room to watch a movie. Zayn sits on the floor, between Doniya’s legs, just to try and get her to play with her hair like she now have Liam to do (and sometimes she feels like Liam wants more just as much as she does, but that girl is really difficult to read). But Doni seems to have concluded another thing.

“Ew Zayn, what happened to your hair? It’s so oily!”

“No it’s not!” Zayn quickly gets up and away from Doniya to not be judged.

“Yes it is! Are you using moisturizer? You don’t need that you know our hair is already too hydrated naturally! Why are you using moisturizer?”

Zayn sighs “It’s kind of a long story?”

And her mum doesn’t miss the glint in her eyes or her soft smile. Knowing her daughter so well, there’s got to be a girl involved in this.

“Oh sweetie, we have a whole weekend for you to tell”

Zayn groans, and resigns herself to telling how exactly she got herself ruining her hair for a girl with poor shopping control and a very sweet smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come complain on my [tumblr](http://zaynsanerd.tumblr.com/) :)))


End file.
